


A Jolly Holiday

by Missy



Category: Magic School Bus, Mary Poppins - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crack Pairing, F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary and Miss Frizzle meet on vacation and clash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Jolly Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XII, prompt: Crossover, Magic School Bus/Mary Poppins, Mary Poppins/Miss Frizzle, vacation. Thanks to Amber for beta!

They met for the first time in a little run-down café in the middle of a Caribbean island. The redhead was so caught up on making that she didn’t notice the stiff upper lip behind her, harrumph

“No structure,” she declares. “They must work for their play.”

The redhead glanced back at her…well, who in the world would wear a heavy jacket and skirt like that in the middle of this weather. “I’m more of an adventure gal.”

“Adventure’s a fine thing, but only if you’re coming to it properly prepared,” the brunette sniffed.

“That,” she declared with a smile, “I agree with. So what’s your name?”

***

She shoved the brunette against the wall, pulling that silly hat off and shredding her jacket. Mary was all but rolling her eyes at the aggressiveness of the redhead. “Must you paw me?”

“Toots,” Miss Frizzle declared, holding out the handcuffs, “you could really stand to loosen up.”

Mary raised her chin arrogantly. “Well, I can’t think of a single thing you could teach me.”

Miss Frizzle smirked and pulled up her dress, revealing a bright red strap-on.

Mary gulped.

It was quite a jolly holiday for all.


End file.
